14 Maja 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.35 Polskie 10 lat - Nasze triumfy, nasze klęski 07.55 Karine i Ari (22/26) - serial komediowy, Francja 1995, reż. Christophe Gregois, wyk. Florence Geanty, Francois Bourcier, Anais Wagner, Noam Morgensztern (26 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Agent Z (Agent Z and the Penguin from Mars) (2) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Cathy Shipton, Jan Sharrock, Duncan Barton, Andrew McKay (25 min) 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.30 Papierowy teatrzyk - program dla dzieci 09.45 Miganki - program dla dzieci (stereo) 10.00 Ekstradycja 3 (6/10) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Wójcik (powt.) 11.00 O co chodzi? - teleturniej (powt.) 11.20 Na ziemskim globie (12/15): Uprawa ryżu w północno-wschodniej Japonii - serial dokumentalny, Francja 11.30 U progu XXI wieku (11/13): Najeźdźcy - serial dokumentalny, USA 1995 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Leśne technikum, Powrót wikliny 12.50 Klan (220) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 13.15 Reklamowi misjonarze (2) - film dokumentalny, Australia 13.40 Na haczyku - magazyn wędkarski 14.00 Jak znaleźć dobra pracę: Savoir-vivre poszukującego pracy (powt.) 14.15 U siebie 14.35 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (25) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 15.05 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (849) - telenowela, USA 1991 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polskie 10 lat; nasze triumfy, nasze klęski 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Wzgardzone uczucia - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem (10 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Być kobietą (Just Like a Woman) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Christopher Monger, wyk. Julie Walters, Adrian Pasdar, Paul Freemen, Susan Wooldridge (102 min) 21.55 Wojna w Kosowie 22.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 22.20 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.50 Wieczory pod śledzikiem - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.15 Polskie 10 lat; nasze triumfy, nasze klęski 23.20 Nocne rozmowy: Czy w lipcu nastąpi koniec świata 00.10 Wewnętrzne sanktuarium 2 (Inner Sanctum 2) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1994, reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Michael Nouri, Tracy Brooks Swope, Sandahl Bergman, Margaux Hemingway (85 min) 01.35 Gorgona (The Gorgon) - horror, W. Bryt. 1964, reż. Terence Fisher, wyk. Peter Cushing, Christopher Lee, Richard Pasco, Barbara Shelley (80 min) 02.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Radio Romans (21/32): Pojednanie - telenowela, Polska 1994, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Jerzy Łapiński, Igor Michalski, Mirosław Krawczyk (30 min) 09.05 Świat kobiet - magazyn poranny 0-70035277 09.35 Krok za krokiem (Step by Step) (148) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Patrick Duffy, wyk. Patrick Duffy, Suzanne Somers, Staci Keanan, Brandon Call (22 min) 10.00 Afryka wysoka i dzika: Śnieg, piasek i złe oko (1) - film dokumentalny, Australia 10.30 Doniczkowce - serial animowany, Niemcy 1997 11.00 Kochać póki życia (Love Story) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1944, reż. Leslie Arliss, wyk. Margaret Lockwood, Stewart Granger, Patricia Roc, Tom Walls (100 min) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Wyspa przygód (Ship to Shore 2) (13/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998, reż. Colin Budds, wyk. Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Jodi Herbert, Heath Miller (25 min) 14.10 Tym bardziej - film dokumentalny Izabeli Kittel 14.50 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Spotkanie z Leszkiem Długoszem (1) 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (80,81) - serial komediowy, USA 1992, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Max Casella, Belinda Montgomery, Robin Lively (44 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Teleadwokat - teleturniej tak - 0-70035201; nie - 0-70035302 16.40 Cyberprzestrzeń (1/6) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1988 17.10 Weekend kulturalny - Dwójka poleca 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075850 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.35 Studio sport: Wyścig Pokoju 20.05 Polskie losy: Noce i dnie (8/12): Czas miłości i czas śmierci - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Elżbieta Starostecka, Barbara Ludwiżanka (51 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 21.00 XXXV Festiwal Piosenki Studenckiej - koncert galowy (1) 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.45 Miasto prywatne - film sensacyjny, Polska 1993, reż. Jacek Skalski, wyk. Maciej Kozłowski, Bogusław Linda, Maria Gładkowska, Mirosław Baka (85 min) 00.00 XXXV Festiwal Piosenki Studenckiej - koncert galowy (2) 01.10 Zakończenie programu PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Kwadrans do przodu 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.40 Tele As - teleturniej 16.00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.35 Blubox - program dla młodzieży 16.55 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.20 Wywiad Teleskopu 17.30 Teleskop - flesz 17.35 Magazyn samorządowy 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn medyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.50 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (19) - serial animowany 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (53) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho (powt.) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (703) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (29) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (powt.) 11.30 Najemnicy (Soldier of Fortune) (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke (powt.) 12.30 Tok Szok w Polsacie 13.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 14.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.00 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (31) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 (25 min) 15.30 Strzał w dziesiątkę: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Ja się zastrzelę! (Just Shoot Me) (9) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Steven Levitan/Brad Grey/Bernie Brillstein, wyk. George Segal, Laura San Giacomo, David Spade, Chris Hogan (25 min) 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (53) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 17.40 Życie jak poker (64) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 18.10 Allo, Allo (48) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Legendy kung-fu (Kung Fu. The Legend Continues) (30) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992-96, reż. Michael Sloane, wyk. David Carradine, Chris Potter (45 min) 20.00 13 Posterunek (1) - serial komediowy, Polska 1997, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 20.35 Pogromcy duchów (Ghostbusters) - komedia, USA 1984,reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Harald Ramis, Sigourney Weaver (107 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 22.35 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (Real TV) (1) - cykl reportaży, USA 1996-98, wyk. John Daly, Johan Johnson, Michaell Brownles, Sibila Vargas 23.00 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.05 Informacje 23.20 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Biznes tydzień 23.40 Polityczne graffiti 23.50 Komisarz Rex (47) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel, wyk. Tobias Moretti (45 min) 00.45 Prawnik z Manhattanu (Michael Hayes) (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. David Caruso, Jimmy Galeota, Ruben Santiago-Hudson, Maty Ward (45 min) 01.40 Najlepszy seks (Real Couples 2: Best Sex Ever) - film erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. James Winner (52 min) 02.45 Muzyka na BIS 04.45 Pożegnanie TVN 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Kropka nad i 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (29) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (40) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Bosco (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (44) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (18) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (78) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (94) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (29) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (40) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Bosco (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (111) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 W naszym kręgu (1) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (29) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Fakty regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Paulina (45) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (95) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Grupa specjalna (Executive Command) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Rick Jacobson, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Paul Winfield, Richard Norton, Amanda Wyss (110 min) 21.50 Świrusy 3 (Porky's Revenge) - komedia, Kanada 1982, reż. James Komack, wyk. Dan Monahan, Wyatt Knight, Tony Ganios, Mark Herrier (110 min) 23.45 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.15 Czarujący łajdak (Smooth Operator) - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Kelley Cauthen, wyk. Megan Hughes, Doug Jeffrey, Jay Richardson, Candace Camille (95 min) 02.00 Mecz koszykówki NBA 04.30 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 06.00 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.25 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 07.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Denver - ostatni dinozaur, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Klejnot snów 09.10 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 10.05 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 10.30 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 11.20 Komando Małolat - serial kryminalny 12.10 Teleshopping 12.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 13.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.15 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Denver - ostatni dinozaur, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Klejnot snów 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy 16.45 Potwór z bagien - serial przygodowy 17.10 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 -22.45 FANTASTYCZNY PIĄTEK: 20.00 Ziemskie dziewczyny są łatwe (Earth Girls are Easy) - komedia SF, USA 1989, reż. Julien Temple, wyk. Geena Davis, Jeff Goldblum, Julie Brown, Jim Carrey (100 min) 21.55 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 22.45 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.00 W krzywym zwierciadle (Double Edge) - thriller, USA1992, reż. Stephen Stafford, wyk. Susan Lucci, Robert Urich, Michael Woods, Kevin Dunn (95 min) 00.35 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.00 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 01.45 Tor 29 (Track 29) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania/USA 1987, reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Theresa Russell, Gary Oldman, Christopher Lloyd, Sandra Bernhard (85 min) 03.10 Teleshopping TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Ja i moje życie (6): Obowiązki - dlaczego by nie - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 07.45 Grajmy w szachy (18) - program Stefana Gawlikowskiego 08.00 Teleprzygoda - program dla młodzieży (powt.) 08.30 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (9/13): Bieg z przeszkodami - serial przygodowy, Francja/Polska 1993, reż. Michael Berny (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Zaproszenie: Na zdrowie! w Piwnicznej - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 09.30 Matki, żony i kochanki (5/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski (powt.) 10.30 Przez lądy i morza: Góry czarnoksiężnika - Andy - program Ryszarda Czajkowskiego (powt.) 11.00 Złotopolscy (71, 72) - telenowela, Polska 1997, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Ludzie listy piszą 12.30 Gawędy historyczne - program Beaty Szuszwedyk 13.05 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny (powt.) 13.25 Madonny polskie: Limanowska Mater Dolorosa (powt.) 13.55 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 14.20 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Tajemnica Śmigłego 14.50 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Schab po staropolsku 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Ślepy los - reportaż Grażyny Sałacińskiej 16.00 Gawędy historyczne - program Beaty Szuszwedyk (powt.) 16.30 Ala i As: Zeszyt w kratkę - program dla dzieci 16.50 Kolorowe nutki - program dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 17.35 Pałer - program muzyczny 18.05 Fitness Club (16/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski, Dorota Kamińska, Emilian Kamiński (28 min) 18.30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 19.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Telewizor - przypowiastka satyryczna 19.10 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Schab po staropolsku (powt.) 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - film animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 Matki, żony i kochanki (7/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Elżbieta Zającówna, Małgorzata Potocka (53 min) 21.05 Muzyczny Festiwal - Łańcut '99 - grupa Lakatos (1) - koncert 22.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (stereo) 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Muzyczny Festiwal - Łańcut '99 - grupa Lakatos (2) - koncert 00.05 Porozmawiajmy - program poświęcony ludziom decydujących się na emigrację 00.45 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.50 W labiryncie (24) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 01.20 Kasztaniaki - film animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości i Sport (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody 02.00 Matki, żony i kochanki (7/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Juliusz Machulski/Ryszard Zatorski (powt.) 03.00 XXV Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe - Śpiewajmy poezję: Lubomski na trawie 04.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (stereo) (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Fitness Club (16/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 05.25 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie (powt.) 05.55 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny (powt.) 06.10 W labiryncie (24) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.40 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Disco Polo Live 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Sally czarownica (81) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (35) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Real TV (27,28) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (powt.) 10.35 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (182) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983 (50 min) (powt.) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (711) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (144) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Link New Look - magazyn mody 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (145) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (122) - serial animowany 17.35 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (50 min) (powt.) 18.35 Skrzydła (36) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (183) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Sekrety gwiazd: Audery Hepburn - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Diabelskie łoże (The Devil's Bed) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Sam Pillsbury, wyk. Nicole Sheridan, Joe Lando, Adrian Pasdar (95 min) 23.45 Hamlet - film kostiumowy, Niemcy 1960, reż. Franz Peter Writh, wyk. Maximillian Schell, Dunja Movar, Wanda Roth, Hans Caninenberg (128 min) 02.00 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 03.00 Piosenka na życzenie 04.00 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Cannes '99 - magazyn filmowy 07.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 08.00 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 08.30 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 08.55 (K) Szczeniackie wojsko (Major Payne) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Nick Castle, wyk. Damon Wayans, Karyn Parsons, William Hickey, Michael Ironside (93 min) 10.30 (K) Honorowa sprawa - film krótkometrażowy 10.45 (K) Szaleństwa młodości (That Thing You Do) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1996, reż. Tom Hanks, wyk. Tom Everett Scott, Liv Tyler, Steve Zahn (103 min) 12.30 (K) Australia i Nowa Zelandia - przyroda i ludzie - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 13.30 (K) Boom - film obyczajowy, USA 1968, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Elisabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Howard Taylor, Noel Coward (108 min) 15.20 (K) Deser: Dziurawe monety - film krótkometrażowy 15.35 (K) Księżna Diana i ja (Diana and Me) - komedia obyczajowa, Australia 1996, reż. David Parker, wyk. Toni Colette, Dominic West, Malcolm Kennard (94 min) 17.10 (K) Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Cannes '99 - magazyn filmowy 20.00 (K) Ucieczka z Los Angeles (Escape from L.A.) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Kurt Russell, Stacy Keach, Steve Buscemi (96 min) 21.40 (K) Ucieczka z Nowego Jorku (Escape from New York) - film sensacyjny, USA 1981, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Kurt Russell, Lee van Cleefm, Ernest Borgnine, Donald Pleasence (99 min) 23.20 (K) Na granicy (Lone Star) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Sayles, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Kris Kristofferson, Chris Cooper, Frances McDormand (134 min) 01.35 (K) Boso w parku (Barefoot in the Park) - komedia, USA 1967, reż. Gene Saks, wyk. Robert Redford, Jane Fonda, Charles Boyer, Milred Natwick (104 min) 03.20 (K) Motodrama - komedia, Polska 1971, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Jacek Fedorowicz, Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Bohdan Łazuka, Jerzy Dobrowolski (82 min) 04.45 (K) Światła Północy (Northern Lights) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Linda Yellen, wyk. Diane Keaton, Maury Chaykin, Kathleen York, John Hoffman (87 min) 06.15 (K) Deser: Czas teraźniejszy, sprawy przeszłe - film krótkometrażowy 06.45 (K) Deser: Dziękujemy, Natex - film krótkometrażowy HBO 06.15 Popiół i diament - dramat wojenny, Polska 1958, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Ewa Krzyżewska, Adam Pawlikowski (97 min) 07.55 Cherokee Kid (The Cherokee Kid) - western, USA 1996, reż. Paris Barclay, wyk. Sinbad, Burt Reynolds, James Coburn, Gregory Hines (88 min) 09.30 Same kłopoty (Nothing But Trouble) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Dan Aykroyd, wyk. Chevy Chase, Demi Moore, John Candy, Dan Aykroyd (89 min) 11.05 Kto, gdzie, z kim? (Trojan War) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. George Huang, wyk. Will Friedle, Jennifer Hewitt, Marley Shelton, David Patrick Kelly (79 min) 12.30 Hartowie w Monachium (Till Death Do us Hart) - film kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Paul Hard, wyk. Robert Wagner, Stefanie Powers (88 min) 14.05 Jezioro osobliwości - film obyczajowy, Polska 1972, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Marta Kowalik, Barbara Horowianka, Mirosław Konarowski, Stanisław Zaczyk (97 min) 15.45 The Corrs - koncert z okazji Dnia św. Patryka 16.45 Ernest jedzie do Afryki (Ernest Goes to Africa) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. John Cherry, wyk. Jim Varney, Linda Kash, Robert Whitehead (90 min) 18.20 Turbulencja (Turbulence) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Ray Liotta, Lauren Holly, Brendan Gleeson, Hector Elizondo (96 min) 20.00 Zielona karta (Green Card) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Andie MacDowell, Bebe Neuwirth, Gregg Edelman (102 min) 21.45 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 22.15 Krzyk (Scream) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Drew Barrymore, David Arquette, Courteney Cox, Matthew Lillard (100 min) 00.00 Żona bogacza (The Rich Man's Wife) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Amy Holden Jones, wyk. Halle Berry, Peter Greene, Clive Owen, Frankie Faison (90 min) 01.35 Czas odnowy (Restoration) - dramat historyczny, USA 1995, reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Robert Downey, Meg Ryan, Sam Neill, David Thewlis (112 min) 03.30 Nowy Rasputin - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1994 04.25 Więźniowie nieba (Heaven's Prisoners) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Phil Joanou, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Mary Stuart Masterson, Eric Roberts, Kelly Lynch (126 min) Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 10.30 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 11.20 Teleshopping 11.50 Zbuntowana - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.30 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Cyrk 15.00 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.20 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 16.45 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 17.10 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 18.05 Moje dzieci, moje życie - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 19.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 19.30 Werdykt - talk show 20.00 Mary na zawsze - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Marco Risi, wyk. Michele Placido, Claudio Almendola, Alessandro di Sanzo (100 min) 21.45 Koncert muzyki rockowej 22.15 Valentina - serial erotyczny 23.15 Nocne namiętności 23.45 Program muzyczny Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 13.20 Top Shop 17.10 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 18.10 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.15 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.45 Top Shop 20.30 Passioni - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Glorgio Albertazzi 21.50 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 22.25 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 22.55 Magazyn erotyczny Wizja 1 07.00 Moda TV - magazyn mody 07.30 Statek miłości - serial obyczajowy 08.30 The Main Floor - magazyn mody 09.00 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 09.55 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 10.45 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 12.30 Sąsiedzi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1986 12.55 Skalpel proszę - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 13.25 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.15 Wakacje miłości - serial obyczajowy, Francja 15.15 The Main Floor - magazyn mody 15.45 Latający lekarze - serial obyczajowy, Australia 16.45 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 17.40 Moda TV - magazyn mody 18.10 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 18.40 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 19.30 Skalpel proszę - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 20.00 Jedną nogą w grobie - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990 20.30 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy, USA 1993-98 21.00 Crossmaheart - thriller, W. Bryt. 1999, reż. Henry Herbert, wyk. Gerard Rooney, Maria Lennon, Enda Oates, Des Cave (94 min) 22.50 Nieśmiertelny - Biały Ninja - serial sensacyjny, Francja/Kanada 1998 23.50 Prawdziwy błękit (True Blue) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Ferdinand Fairfax, wyk. Dylan Baker, Johan Leysen, Geraldine Somerville, Dominic West (118 min) 01.50 Spokojne dni w Clichy (Jours tranquilles a Clichy) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1989, reż. Claude Chabrol, wyk. Andrew McCarthy, Stephanie Cotta, Nigel Havers, Barbara de Rossi, Anna Galiena (105 min) Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Serial telewizyjny 12.20 Język zwierząt - film dokumentalny 12.50 Wyobraźnia a rzeczywistość - serial dokumentalny 13.15 Muzyka Country - program muzyczny 13.20 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.20 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 14.45 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Muskularna Stopa - film animowany 16.45 TV Shop 17.00 Gospoda Jamaica (Jamaica Inn) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1939, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Charles Laughton, Maureen O'Hara, Robert Newton, Leslie Banks (90 min) 18.40 Na horyzoncie - serial dokumentalny 19.05 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Droga do Welleville (The Road to Wellville) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1995, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Bridget Fonda, Matthew Broderick, Dana Carvey (108 min) 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Towarzyska bestia (The Party Animal) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. David Beaird, wyk. Matthew Causey, Robin Harlan, Tim Carhart, Jerry Jones (78 min) 23.35 Nastoletni wampir (I Was a Teenage Vampire) - thriller, USA 1988, reż. Jimmy Huston, wyk. Robert Sean Leonard, Evan Mirand, Cheryl Pollak, Rene Auberjonois (86 min) 01.00 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Program dnia 07.50 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.30 Życiowe dylematy - serial obyczajowy 09.15 Każdy ma prawo - program publicystyczny 09.30 Film dokumentalny 10.15 Zulu Gula - program satyryczny 11.00 Program lokalny 11.25 ABC reformy emerytalnej 11.30 Moja firma 12.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 13.00 Królowa Bona (5/12) - serial historyczny, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Zdzisław Kozień, Lidia Korsakówna, Piotr Fronczewski (60 min) 13.25 Wyobraźnia zniewolona przez rzeczywistość - program popularnonaukowy 14.00 Filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Z najlepszymi życzeniami - program muzyczny 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 16.25 Flesz Codziennika 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Morskie opowieści - program popularnonaukowy 17.40 ABC reformy emerytalnej 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Informator Miejski 18.20 Bezpieczne miasto 18.30 Czterdziestolatek (9/21) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Roman Kłosowski, Irena Kwiatkowska (60 min) 19.30 Filmy dla dzieci 20.05 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 20.40 Dzień oczyszczenia - film wojenny, Polska1969, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Emil Karewicz, Włodzimierz Marenkow, Janusz Bukowski (100 min) 22.20 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Moto-Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.25 Bullet - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Julien Temple, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Ted Levin (90 min) Komedia 08.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 08.30 Powrót tajemniczego blondyna (Le retour du grand blond) - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1974, reż. Yves Robert, wyk. Pierre Richard, Mireille Darc, Jean Carmet (78 min) 10.00 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Złota wdowa (Une veuve on or) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Michel Audiard, wyk. Michele Mercier, Claude Rich, Andre Pousse, Folco Lulii (86 min) 12.00 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 12.30 Przedział złamanych serc (Celles qu'on n'a pas eues) - komedia, Francja 1980, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Michel Galabru, Daniel Ceccaldi, Bernard Menez, Sophie Grimaldi (110 min) 14.20 Junior - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Testament wujaszka Henry'ego - komedia sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1970, reż. Duncan Wood, wyk. Ronnie Corbett, Leslie Phillips, Arthur Lowe, Thora Hird (90 min) 16.20 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 16.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.10 Człowiek z tatuażem (Le Tatou) - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1968, reż. Denys de la Patelliere, wyk. Jean Gabin, Louis de Funes, Dominnique Devray, Henri Virlojeux (86 min) 18.40 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 19.10 Popierajcie swojego szeryfa (Support Your Local Sheriff) - komedia, USA 1971, reż. Burt Kennedy, wyk. James Garner, Harry Morgan, Henry Jones, Jack Elam (86 min) 20.40 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 21.10 Nic z tych rzeczy (The Love Bon) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1973, reż. R. Thomas, wyk. Hywel Bennett, Nannette Newman, John Cleese (93 min) 22.50 Junior - program rozrywkowy 23.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 23.50 Przywitaj się z Panią - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 01.10 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 07.00 Maguy - serial komediowy 07.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Micaela - telenowela 11.00 Zdrowie i uroda - magazyn poradnikowy 11.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 12.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Micaela - telenowela 16.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Moje ciało - magazyn poradnikowy 18.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 19.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 20.00 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Dzielnica biednych - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 23.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 00.30 Dzielnica biednych - serial obyczajowy 01.30 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny Planete 07.35 Druga rewolucja rosyjska (2/8): Bitwa o głasnost 08.25 Synowie Dawida 09.20 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (20-ost.): Irokezi 09.55 Ludzie, ogrody i krasnale 10.45 Tajemnica Koumiko 11.30 Kroniki Popular science (36/60) 11.45 Samotna planeta (15/39): Południowe Indie 12.30 Historia linii lotniczych (5/13): Obsługa pokładowa 13.20 Marcel Carné 13.55 Historia Włoch XX wieku (32/42): Kolonie 14.25 Gore Vidal sam o sobie 15.15 Na tropach przyrody: Augrabies - wodospad w sercu pustyni 15.40 Zabójstwo na tle rasowym 16.45 Wyspa małp 17.40 Wielkie bitwy historii (28-ost.): Dardanele, rok 1915 18.35 Cudowna machina (2/5): Życie z bliska 19.15 Morze pełne życia (15/26): Tajemnicza rafa 19.45 Hubert Beuve Mery (1/5): Opowieść o biednym młodzieńcu 20.35 Miasta przyszłości (3-ost.): Singapur, cyfrowa wyspa 21.15 Ślady - Świadectwo przemijania 22.10 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (11/12): Rajskie wyspy 23.10 Nowatorska broń (6/12): Nieobliczalny Harrier 23.40 Philippe Soupault (1/3) 00.35 Aktualności z przeszłości (16) 01.15 Kroniki Popular science (35/60) Atomic 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Atomix 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Atomix 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 00.00 Virus - progresywna muzyka taneczna 01.00 Atomix TMT 7:05 Ekoludki i śmiecioroby 7:30 TMT w krainie bajki 10:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10:30 Poza planem - magazyn 11:00 Przygody misia Colargola, Wilk i zając, Trzy misie, W krainie czarnoksiężnika Oz i inne 12:30 Niewidzialny człowiek - film kryminalny 13:00 TV Shop 14:00 Biotechnologia - film dok. 14:30 Przygody Misia Colargola, Wilk i zając, Trzy misie, W krainie czarnoksiężnika OZ 15:00 Amerika w perspektywie - film dokumentalny 15:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16:00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych 16:30 Kraj kwitnącej wiśni - reportaż 16:45 Filmowa kronika Niemiec - magazyn 17:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17:30 Na piątym biegu - mag. 18:00 Rythm blues - koncert 18:45 Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 19:15 TMT w krainie bajki 20:00 Muzyczny koncert życzeń 21:00 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial kryminalny 21:30 Wielkie trzęsienie w Los Angeles - film fabularny 23:15 Rycerze - film fabularny TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.35 Powtórki Telewizji Białystok 16.00 Gość dnia 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Pogarda - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Dzieci świata - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Z regionu - magazyn regionalny 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Dzisiaj obejrzysz, jutro przeczytasz 18.45 Kulturalny informator weekendowy 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Na czasie - magazyn aktualności 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Winda - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.15 Magazyn włocławski - magazyn gospodarczy 16.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Widzimisie - lista przebojów 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Na planie filmowym: Mulan 16.25 Kolski - reportaż z Festiwalu Filmów Jana Jakuba Kolskiego 16.40 Na planie filmowym: Dr Dolittle 16.50 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 EOL - program informacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Studio Trójki 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.30 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kraj za miastem - program redakcji opolskiej 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 15.40 Mama, tata i ja - program Bożeny Klimus 16.05 Program publicystyczny 16.30 Zbliżenia 16.45 Flesz - Aktualności 16.50 Samorząd 17.10 Program publicystyczny 17.25 Studio Regionalne 17.30 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn redakcji opolskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Telemikser 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Kronika 15.45 Euromagazyn - program publicystyczny 16.15 Impreza na 5+ - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Masz święta dla chorych 17.30 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 17.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Autostrada - program motoryzacyjny 18.45 Z medycyną na Ty - program publicystyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Magazyn gospodarski 08.20 Poranne granie 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 Dziedzictwo 16.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - informator 16.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Magazyn gospodarski 17.35 Taśmy z tamtych lat - program muzyczny 17.45 Tabor 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.35 Kult kina 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Na gorąco - program interwencyjny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.10 Dzień dobry 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Na fali - talk show 16.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 16.05 Mój świat 16.25 Sposób na życie 16.45 Magazyn reporterów 17.00 Miedzą do Europy 17.15 Zagadki historii 17.30 Budżet domowy - program publicystyczny 17.40 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Rozmaitości literackie 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Reportaż 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 ART - magazyn kulturalny 15.45 Reportaż 16.00 Kartka z kalendarza 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Studio Przemyśl 17.50 Zapowiedzi weekendu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 18.45 Telewizyjna Lista Przebojów 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie '99 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.40 Program na sobotę TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.05 To już dzień 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.35 Magazyn bałtycki 16.00 Trzy filary 16.10 To warto zobaczyć 16.15 Kronika Siódemki 16.20 Artwizje 16.50 Gość Siódemki 17.00 W Siódemkowym kręgu 17.15 Przed sportowym weekendem 17.35 Kościoły NMP w Stargardzie (1) 17.50 Trzy filary 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Fonograf - magazyn muzyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny WOT 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Obok nas - program społeczny 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Gość WOT 15.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.25 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.50 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.55 Przypomnij sobie - teleturniej 17.20 Z archiwum WOT 17.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Wieści z Ratusza 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Obok nas - program społeczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 Program dnia 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Mity Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Na granicy ryzyka - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Truskawkowe studio - program dla dzieci 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.05 Bez montażu 16.20 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 16.55 Bez montażu 17.20 Reportaż kulturalny 17.35 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny 17.45 Bez montażu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.35 Bez montażu 18.40 Love Story - reportaż 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Fakty 21.55 Telewizyjny ekspres reklamowy 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) Sfinks - zagadki historii - serial dokumentalny Nasza TV Bryza 06.35 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.40 FMT Szczecin '99 06.55 Pomorski magazyn turystyczny 07.10 Aktualności 07.25 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 10.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 10.55 Detektyw - serial kryminalny. W. Bryt. 11.45 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.45 Cudowny świat magii i czarów - serial dokumentalny 13.10 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 13.40 City - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Szczęśliwej Ósemki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.50 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 16.20 FMT Szczecin '99 16.35 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 16.55 Detektyw - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 17.50 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Aktualności 18.55 Studio sport 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Ziemskie dziewczyny są łatwe (Earth Girls are Easy) - komedia SF, USA 1989, reż. Julien Temple, wyk. Geena Davis, Jeff Goldblum, Julie Brown, Jim Carrey (100 min) 21.55 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.45 Aktualności 23.00 Studio sport 23.05 W cztery oczy - talk show 23.25 GORĄCE KINO: Kot i kanarek (The Cat and the Canary) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1978, reż. Radley Metzger, wyk. Honor Blackman, Michael Callan, Edward Fox, Wendy Hiller (90 min) 00.55 Aktualności 01.10 Studio sport 01.15 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 01.30 FMT Szczecin '99 01.45 Program na sobotę 01.50 Teleinformator Nasza TV Vigor 07.10 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 10.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 10.55 Detektyw - serial kryminalny. W. Bryt. 11.45 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.45 Cudowny świat magii i czarów - serial dokumentalny 13.10 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 13.40 City - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Szczęśliwej Ósemki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.50 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 16.20 Spotkania rodzinne 16.35 Reporterski Vigor 16.55 Detektyw - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 17.50 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Ziemskie dziewczyny są łatwe (Earth Girls are Easy) - komedia SF, USA 1989, reż. Julien Temple, wyk. Geena Davis, Jeff Goldblum, Julie Brown, Jim Carrey (100 min) 21.55 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 23.05 W cztery oczy - talk show 23.25 GORĄCE KINO: Kot i kanarek (The Cat and the Canary) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1978, reż. Radley Metzger, wyk. Honor Blackman, Michael Callan, Edward Fox, Wendy Hiller (90 min) 00.55 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.15 Reporterski Vigor 01.30 Spotkania rodzinne 01.45 Program na sobotę 01.50 Infokanał Nasza Telewizja Dolnośląska 07.05 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 10.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 10.55 Detektyw - serial kryminalny. W. Bryt. 11.45 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.45 Cudowny świat magii i czarów - serial dokumentalny 13.10 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 13.40 City - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.05 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.50 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 16.20 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.25 Paragraf - magazyn policyjny 16.50 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.55 Detektyw - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 17.50 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Ziemskie dziewczyny są łatwe (Earth Girls are Easy) - komedia SF, USA 1989, reż. Julien Temple, wyk. Geena Davis, Jeff Goldblum, Julie Brown, Jim Carrey (100 min) 21.55 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 23.05 W cztery oczy - talk show 23.25 GORĄCE KINO: Kot i kanarek (The Cat and the Canary) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1978, reż. Radley Metzger, wyk. Honor Blackman, Michael Callan, Edward Fox, Wendy Hiller (90 min) 00.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 01.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Nasza TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.15 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Dwa oblicza miłości - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 10.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 10.55 Detektyw - serial kryminalny. W. Bryt. 11.45 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.45 Cudowny świat magii i czarów - serial dokumentalny 13.10 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 13.40 City - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.05 Program lokalny 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.50 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 16.20 Program lokalny 16.55 Detektyw - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 17.50 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Ziemskie dziewczyny są łatwe (Earth Girls are Easy) - komedia SF, USA 1989, reż. Julien Temple, wyk. Geena Davis, Jeff Goldblum, Julie Brown, Jim Carrey (100 min) 21.55 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.45 Informacje TV-51 23.05 W cztery oczy - talk show 23.25 GORĄCE KINO: Kot i kanarek (The Cat and the Canary) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1978, reż. Radley Metzger, wyk. Honor Blackman, Michael Callan, Edward Fox, Wendy Hiller (90 min) 00.55 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Lekkoatletyka: Grand Prix IAAF w Doha (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 (P) Kolarstwo: Grand Prix de Wallonie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.30 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 11.30 Hokej na lodzie: M¦ grupy A w Norwegii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.00 Kolarstwo górskie: P¦ w St. Wendel (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.30 (P) Lekkoatletyka: Grand Prix IAAF w Doha (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Rzymie 18.30 Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Europy 19.30 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Rzymie 21.30 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (David Bostice - Brian Nix) 22.30 Kręgle: Golden Bowling Ball we Frankfurcie nad Menem (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.30 Automobilizm: Wy¶cigi ciężarówek - PE w Katalonii (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.00 Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 01.00 Kolarstwo górskie: Zawody P¦ w St. Wendel (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.00 Monster Trucks (5) 04.00 Sporty motorowodne - magazyn (powt.) 05.00 Historia olimpiad (44) (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 06.45 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 07.45 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 08.15 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (7) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 09.45 ADAC - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 10.45 Żużel: Mistrzostwa Niemiec w Schaafheim (powt.) 11.15 Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy NHL 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 12.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Monster Trucks (6) 15.00 Poza kontrolą (8) - magazyn 15.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe 16.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy 17.00 MAXX - magazyn baseballowy 17.30 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 InTeam - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Motorvision - magazyn (powt.) 21.15 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski 21.30 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 30 kolejka 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Knockout - magazyn bokserski 23.15 Action: Świat wrestlingu 00.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 00.30 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Action: Świat wrestlingu (powt.) 02.30 Poza kontrolą (8) - magazyn (powt.) ARD 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Dallas - serial obyczajowy 09.47 Śniadanie z ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 10.05 Wiadomości 10.20 Cesarski walc (Kaiserwalzer) - melodramat, Austria 1953, reż. Franz Antel, wyk. Rudolf Prack, Willy Danek, Winnie Markus, Maria Holst (100 min) Książę Ludwig i nauczycielka Luise, zwykła mieszczanka, ofiarują swą miłość dla dobra kraju... 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA w Berlinie 16.30 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela 18.55 Herzblatt - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Trzej muszkieterowie (The Three Musketeers) - film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Charlie Sheen (101 min) 21.50 Tylko w ARD - reportaż 22.20 Dobre widoki - serial obyczjowy 22.30 Wiadomości 22.40 Z Berlina i Bonn - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny 00.30 Magazyn nocny 00.50 The Secret She Carried (Kind der Angst) - thriller psychologiczny, USA 1996, reż. Dan Lerner, wyk. Peri Gilpin, Jere Burns, D.W. Moffett, Ron Perkins (88 min) 02.20 Lawman - western, USA 1970, reż. Michael Winner, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Robert Ryan, Lee J. Cobb, Sheree North (96 min) 03.55 Herzblatt 04.45 Na opak 05.45 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe świata PRO 7 05.55 SAM (powt.) 06.20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 06.45 Rugrats - serial animowany 07.10 Smurfy - serial animowany 07.40 I wszyscy razem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.05 Kto tu rządzi? - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 08.35 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 09.05 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.35 Jeszcze raz Pearl Harbour (The Final Countdown) - film SF, USA 1980 (powt.) 11.30 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.30 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 13.30 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Pod jednym dachem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18.00 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Król Olch - polowanie na samochód jutra (Der Erlkönig - Auf der Jagd nach dem Auto von Morgen) - thriller, Niemcy 1999, reż. Nicolai Müllerschön, wyk. Doris Schretzmayer, Tim Bergmann, Johanna Neuhold, Edgar Selge (92 min) 22.15 Właśnie o tej godzinie (The Finest Hour) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Shimon Dotan, wyk. Rob Lowe, Gale Hansen, Tracy Griffith, Eb Lottimer (105 min) 00.10 Strangers - thriller, Australia 1990, reż. Craig Lahiff, wyk. Anne Looby, James Healey, Melissa Docker, Paul Mason (83 min) 01.45 Boom Boom - komedia, Hiszp./Belgia 1990, reż. Rosa Verges, wyk. Viktor Lazlo, Sergi Mateu, Fernando G. Cuero (86 min) 03.25 Słodki grzech (powt.) 04.15 Cinema TV (powt.) 04.45 Nicole (powt.) RTL 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.35 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.45 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 09.15 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 10.00 Sabrina - talk show 11.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Ilona Christen - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Life! - magazyn rozrywkowy 21.15 Na kampingu - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 21.45 Urząd - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 22.15 7 dni - 7 głów - program publicystyczny 23.15 T.V. Kaiser - talk show 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Mad About You - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 (powt.) 01.55 Life! (powt.) 02.50 Wiadomości 03.15 Stern TV (powt.) 04.55 T.V. Kaiser (powt.) RTL 2 06.10 -09.50 Seriale animowane 09.40 The Skateboard Kid 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 (powt.) 11.15 -15.10 Seriale animowane 15.00 Gwiezdne wrota - inwazja - serial SF, USA 1997 (powt.) 16.55 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.25 Hudson Street - serial komediowy, USA 1995 17.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.25 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 18.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Dolores (Dolores Claiborne) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Kathy Bates, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Judy Parfiu, Christopher Plummer (126 min) 22.45 Bastion (The Stand) (ost.) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (174 min) 02.30 I Escaped from Devil's Island (Meuterei auf der Teufelsinsel) - film przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. William Witney, wyk. Jim Brown, Christopher George, Rick Ely, Richard Rust (83 min) 03.55 Przekażcie mi wasz majątek (Pass the Ammo) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. David Beaird, wyk. Bill Paxton, Linda Kozlowski, Annie Potts, Tim Curry (115 min) 05.30 Winnetka Road - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 SAT 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Słówka - teleturniej 10.30 Walet, dama, Hörig - teleturniej 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 15.00 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1991 16.00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Wiadomości 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 18.55 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.15 Star Trek: Voyager - serial SF, USA 1998 20.15 Il Cuore E La Spada (Tristan und Isolde - Eine Liebe für die Ewigkeit) (ost.) - film przygodowy, Niem./Włochy/Franc. 1998, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Ralf Bauer, Lea Bosco, Joachim Fuchsberger, Mandala Tayde (98 min) 22.25 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka 23.25 Harald Schmidt Show - program rozrywkowy 00.25 Il grande silenzio (Leichen pflastern seinen Weg) - western, Włochy/Francja 1968, reż. Sergio Corbucci, wyk. Klaus Kinski, Jean Louis Trintignant, Frank Wolf, Luigi Pistilli (98 min) 02.15 Harald Schmidt Show (powt.) 3SAT 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magzyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Atmosferą jest poezja - malarstwo Burgenlandu - film dokumentalny 09.35 Moja historia obrazów - cykl kulturalny 09.45 Czterema koniami mechanicznymi do szczęścia - film dokumentalny 10.30 Region Vogelsbergu (1/2) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Znaczek D - magazyn informacyjny 11.45 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny 12.00 Świadkowie wieku: Marianne Hoppe w rozmowie z Hajo Schedlichem 13.00 Best of HITEC - magazyn naukowo-techniczny 13.30 Odkrywczy duch Turyngii - film dokumentalny 14.00 JazzBaltica '95 - koncert 14.45 Z zawodu: śmiałek - film dokumentalny 15.15 Romantyka kolei żelaznej 15.45 'Świat zwący się Brazylia' - film dokumentalny 16.45 Sąsiedzi w Europie - Francja: Auvergne - film dokumentalny 17.30 Warsztat medyczny w Bremie - magazyn medyczny 18.15 Poznań i Ziemia Poznańska - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Ślad wydry - film dokumentalny 21.10 Bulthaupt w... Las Vegas - reportaż 21.30 Giełda 3sat - magazyn gospodarczy 22.00 Notatki z zagranicy 22.10 Wiadomości 22.30 Święto satyry - program satyryczny 23.15 Machorka Muff - film krótkometrażowy, Niemcy 1962, reż. Jean-Marie Straub (20 min) 23.30 Nicht versöhnt - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1965, reż. Jean-Marie Straub, wyk. Henning Harmsen, Karlheinz Hargesheimer, Daniele Huillet (51 min) 00.25 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.30 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 00.55 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.35 Jazz-in: Estival Lugano 1997 - koncert 02.20 Jazzfestival Bern 1998 - koncert SuperRTL 06.00 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 06.50 Barney i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.15 Gnom David - serial animowany 07.40 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 08.05 Cubitus - serial animowany 08.25 Dzieci z krainy Oz - serial animowany 08.50 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 09.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.45 Hit Clips - magazyn muzyczny 11.25 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 11.50 Skippy - serial animowany (powt.) 12.15 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 12.40 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 12.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.10 Tale Spin - serial animowany (powt.) 13.35 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.05 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany 14.35 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 15.00 Bonkers - serial animowany (powt.) 15.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.50 Skippy - serial animowany 16.15 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial, USA 1987 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Bob Morane - serial animowany 17.35 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany 18.55 Bonkers - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Wszystko o Kaczorze Donaldzie - film animowany 21.15 Robin Hood i siedmiu rozbójników (Robin and the Seven Hoods) - film muzyczny, USA 1963, reż. Gordon Douglas, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Bing Crosby, Peter Falk (106 min) 23.10 Ocean's Eleven (Frankie und seine Spießgesellen) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1960, reż. Lewis Milestone, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis Jr., Peter Lawford (120 min) 01.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Program nocny VOX 06.30 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 06.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 07.55 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 21 Jump Street - serial kryminalny, USA 1987/91 (powt.) 09.55 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 (powt.) 10.55 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989/93 (powt.) 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 13.55 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.55 21 Jump Street - serial kryminalny, USA 1987/91 15.50 Brooker - serial kryminalny, USA 1989/90 16.45 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastyczny, USA 1989/93 20.15 Przybysze. Ciało i dusza (Alien Nation: Body & Soul) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Kenneth Johnson, wyk. Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michelle Scarabelli, Terri Treas (85 min) 22.00 Pierwotny gatunek (Carnosaur 3 - Primal Species) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Jonathan Winfery, wyk. Scott Valentine, Rick Dean, Janet Gunn, Morgan England (70 min) 23.35 Wiadomości 23.45 Magazyn o północy 00.20 DCTP Night Club - magazyn dokumentalny 05.40 Rave Around the World - program nocny ZDF 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Muzyka to triumf - koncert 10.35 Informator ZDF: samochód 11.00 Wiadomości 11.04 Ludzie dzisiaj 11.15 W klinice - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Delektujmy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn kulinarny 14.30 Szpieg (Der Schnüffler) - komedia, Niemcy 1985, reż. Ottokar Runze, wyk. Dieter Hallervorden, Catherine Alrice, Thilo Prückner, Anton Diffring (90 min) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Dwoje Monachijczyków w Hamburgu - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1993 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj 18.00 Hotel na zamku Orth - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Wiejski lekarz - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 20.15 Sprawa dla dwóch - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1998 21.15 W wiecznych lodach Alp - reportaż 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 Aspekty - magazyn kulturalny 22.45 Szok (Schock - Eine Frau in Angst) (ost.) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Ben Verbong, wyk. Jennifer Nitsch, Richy Müller, Herbert Knaup, Leslie Malton (90 min) 00.15 Wiadomości 00.30 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 00.55 City Hall. Ludzie miasta (City Hall) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996 (powt.) 02.40 Synowie Katie Elder (The Sons of Katie Elder) - western, USA 1965 (powt.) 04.40 Aspekty - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 05.10 Straßenfeger VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL live - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 20.00 Viva-Family - show Franka Lämmermanna 21.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 23.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 00.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 01.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Taneczna noc Vivy MTV 08.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Przeboje non stop 16.00 Wybierz Mtv - program na żywo redagowany w oparciu o muzyczne propozycje telewidzów 18.00 Lista przebojów tanecznych 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 22.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 23.00 Mtv ID - show 00.00 Party Zone - taneczna muzyka w gorących rytmach funk, soul, reggae, hiphop 02.00 The Grind - gorące melodie i jeszcze gorętsze tańce 02.30 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Lassie: Sezon łowiecki 07.30 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 08.25 (P) Hollywood Safari: Kości dinozaura 09.20 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Z powrotem w buszu 10.15 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 11.10 (P) Weterynarz 12.05 (P) Selous - zapomniany raj 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Ginący gatunek 14.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Floryda, Everglades 14.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Aligatory z Everglades 15.00 (P) Rzeczny dinozaur 16.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Borneo 16.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Osłona przeciw dingo 17.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Tam, gdzie żyją diabły 18.00 (P) Gady 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Najdziksza wideoteka 20.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Gady z głębin 21.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Z powrotem w buszu 22.00 (P) Odkrywamy świat z kapitanem Cousteau: Papua Nowa Gwinea (1) 23.00 (P) Rzeczny dinozaur 00.00 (P) Gady 01.00 Zakończenie programu TNT 06.00 42nd Street - melodramat, USA 1933, reż. Lloyd Bacon, wyk. Warner Baxter, Ruby Keeler, George Brent, Bebe Daniels (89 min) 07.45 Jo (Joe the Busybody) - komedia, Francja 1971, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Claude Gensac, Guy Tiejan, Ferdy Mayne (82 min) 09.15 Flipper's New Adventure - film przygodowy, USA 1964, reż. Leon Benson, wyk. Luke Halpin, Pamela Franklin, Helen Cherry, Brian Kelly (94 min) 11.00 Syrena za milion (Million Dollar Mermaid) - komedia, USA 1952, reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Esther Williams, Walter Pidgeon, Victor Mature, Jesse White (105 min) 13.00 W pogoni za mężem (Pride and Prejudice) - komedia, USA 1940, reż. Robert Z. Leonard, wyk. Greer Garson, Laurence Oliver, Edmund Gwenn, Edna May Oliver (113 min) 15.00 Fonda on Fonda - film dokumentalny, USA 1992 (46 min) 16.00 Jezebel - film obyczajowy, USA 1938, reż. William Wyler, wyk. Bette Davis, Henry Fonda, George Brent, Fay Bainter (100 min) 18.00 Made in Paris - komedia, USA 1966, reż. Boris Sagal, wyk. Ann-Margret, Louis Jourdan, Eddie Adams, Richard Crenna (99 min) 20.00 Podróż do Marsylii (Passage to Marseille) - film sensacyjny, USA 1944, reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Claude Rains, Peter Lorre, Michele Morgan (105 min) 22.00 WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING NITRO w TNT - widowisko sportowe z udziałem gwiazd zapasów w stylu amerykańskim (transmisja z USA!) 00.35 WCW THUNDER - transmisja walk zapaśniczych 02.15 Życie prywatne (La Vie Prive/A Very Private Affair) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja 1962, reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Brigitte Bardot, Marcello Mastroianni, Dirk Sanders, Eleonore Hirt (90 min) 04.00 Dziewczyna z laską (The Walking Stick) - dramat kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1970, reż. Eric Till, wyk. David Hemmings, Samantha Eggar, Emlyn Williams, Ferdy Mayne (98 min) Travel Channel 13.00 Australijski przewodnik dla smakoszy: A Sydney Deli And East Meets West Cuisine 13.30 (P) Na rozstajach dróg: Szkocja 14.00 Travel Live 14.30 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Spotkanie na kawę w Europie i Ameryce 15.00 (P) Smaki Włoch: Prowincjonalne Veneto 15.30 (P) Australijska odyseja: The Creative Mix 16.00 (P) Mekong: Matka wszystkich wód Laosu 17.00 (P) W drodze: Teksas 17.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: Wenezuela - lasy tropikalne i palmy 18.00 (P) Wirujący świat: Tajlandia 18.30 (P) Miasta świata: Jerozolima 19.00 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Spotkanie na kawę w Europie i Ameryce 19.30 (P) Tu i tam: Praga 20.00 (P) Wymarzone podróże: Nowa Kaledonia 21.00 Wakacyjne plany 21.30 (P) W drodze: Teksas 22.00 (P) Mekong: Matka wszystkich wód Laosu 23.00 (P) Australijska odyseja: The Creative Mix 23.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: Wenezuela - lasy tropikalne i palmy 00.00 (P) Wirujący świat: Tajlandia 00.30 (P) Miasta świata: Jerozolima 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.30 (P) Ultra nauka: Wieczna młodość 09.55 (P) Boska magia: Świat rzeczy nadprzyrodzonych - cuda wiary 10.50 (P) Pierwsze loty: Próba ognia 11.20 (P) Piraci: Piraci i korsarze 11.45 (P) Narzędzia wojny: Bitwy pancerne 12.40 (P) Nadprzyrodzone: Olbrzymi wąż 13.10 (P) Charlie Bravo: Dzień, jak co dzień 13.35 (P) Łowcy duchów: Widma z Severn 14.05 (P) Podniebne bitwy: Posiłki z nieba 15.00 (P) Hitler: Przywódca 15.55 (P) Katastrofa: Wadliwy klejnot 16.20 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 18.00 (P) Podróżnicy w czasie: Zagadka Roanoke 18.30 (P) Poszukiwacze skarbów: Ostatnia wyprawa kapitana Kidda 19.00 (P) Podróże Nicka: Wielka wydra 19.30 (P) Opowieść o australijskim lwie morskim 20.30 (P) Ultra nauka: Czarny samolot 21.00 (P) Proszek przyjemności 22.00 (P) Cała prawda o impotencji 23.00 (P) Nie igra się z naturą 00.00 (P) Człowiek stworzony przez człowieka 01.00 (P) Nasze ciało 02.00 (P) Ultra naukaA: Czarny samolot 02.30 (P) Poszukiwacze skarbów: Ostatnia wyprawa kapitana Kidda 03.00 Zakończenie programu CARTOON NETWORK/TCM 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 07.00 Laboratorium Dextera 07.15 Johnny Bravo 07.30 Krówka i kurczak 07.45 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 08.00 Dwa głupie psy 08.30 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 09.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 09.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 10.00 Richie Rich 10.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 11.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 12.00 Figle Flintstonów 12.30 Kocia ferajna 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka! 14.15 Miś Yogi przedstawia 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Rodzina Addamsów 15.30 Maska 16.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Piękny Brummel (Beau Brummel) - dramat kostiumowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Curtis Bernhardt, wyk. Stewart Granger, Elizabeth Taylor, Peter Ustinov, Robert Morley (104 min) 21.45 Conagher - western, USA 1991, reż. Reynaldo Villalobos, wyk. Sam Elliott, Katharine Ross, Barry Corbin, Ken Curtis (95 min) 23.40 Żona modna (Designing Woman) - komedia, USA 1957, reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Gregory Peck, Lauren Bacall, Dolores Gray, Jack Cole (113 min) TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 05.20 Dziennik 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 06.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 D - magazyn mody 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Zig Zag Cafe - program publicystyczny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Adwokat: Delit de fuite - film kryminalny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Światła Paryża - magazyn aktualności Paryża 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Nie należy marzyć - magazyn podróżniczy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Adwokat: Delit de fuite - film kryminalny (powt.) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 16.30 Belgowie na szczycie świata - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Piramida - teleturniej 17.30 Pytania dla mistrza - teleturniej 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Adwokat: Delit de fuite - film kryminalny (powt.) 20.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Amerykańska odyseja - serial dokumentalny 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Program rozrywkowy 00.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Wiedzieć więcej - program medyczny (powt.) 02.00 Wiadomości 02.15 Mapa skarbów - teleturniej (powt.) 04.00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 06.00 Wielkie nadzieje (Great Expectations) (5/6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Jean Simmons, Anthony Hopkins, John Rhys-Davies, Ray McAnally (55 min) 06.55 Garść piachu (A Handful of Dust) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Charles Sturridge, wyk. James Wilby, Kristin Scott Thomas, Rupert Graves, Anjelica Huston (115 min) 08.55 Nie okłamuj mnie (Deception: A Mother's Secret/Tell Me No Lies) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Sandor Stern, wyk. Steven Weber, Katherine Helmond, Robert Hy Gorman, Mary Page Keler (95 min) 10.30 Droga do zwycięstwa (Rose Against the Odds) - film biograficzny, Australia 1992, reż. John Dixon, wyk. Paul Williams, Telly Savalas, Kris McQuade, Tony Barry (105 min) 12.10 Katolicy (Catholics) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1973, reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Trevor Howard, Martin Sheen, Cyril Cusack, Andrew Keir (78 min) 13.35 Spełnione marzenia (Dreams Lost, Dreams Found) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Willi Petterson, wyk. Kathleen Quinland, David Robb, Betsy Brantley, Colette O'Neil (102 min) 15.15 Aureola dla Athuana (A Halo for Athuan) - komedia, Australia 1984, reż. Alan Burke, wyk. Gwen Plumb, Ron Haddrick, Tim Eliott, Basil Clarke (85 min) 16.40 Miłość i chiromancja (Love With a Perfect Stranger) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1986, reż. Desmond Davis, wyk. Marilu Henner, Daniel Massey, Sky Dumont, Gay Baynes (98 min) 18.20 Schody (The Staircase) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Karen Arthur, wyk. Diane Ladd, Barbara Hershey, William Petersen, Justin Louis (95 min) 20.00 Merlin (1/2) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 21.35 Merlin (ost.) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 23.10 Ojciec (Father) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1990, reż. John Power, wyk. Max von Sydow, Carol Drinkwater, Julia Blake, Steve Jacobs (105 min) 00.50 Pamiętnik Anny Frank (The Attic. The Hiding of Anne Frank) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. John Erman, wyk. Mary Steenburgen, Paul Scofield, Huub Stapel, Eleanor Bron (95 min) 02.25 Jak zginął Randy Webster (The Killing of Randy Webster) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1981, reż. Sam Wanamaker, wyk. Dixie Carter, Anthony Edwards, Hal Holbrook, Jennifer Jason Leigh (95 min) 04.00 Podejrzenie (Suspicion) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. Anthony Andrews, Jane Curtin, Jonathan Lynn, Vivian Pickels (97 min) 05.45 Romans w Orient Expresie - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1982, reż. Joseph Despins, wyk. Annette Crosbie, Cornelius Garrett (100 min) Romantica 06.00 Pod wiatr (120) 07.00 Zemsta (135) 08.00 W sidłach namiętności (100) 09.00 Grzechy miłości (3) 10.00 Pod wiatr (119) 11.00 Zemsta (134) 12.00 W sidłach namiętności (99) 13.00 Grzechy miłości (2) 14.00 Pod wiatr (120) 15.00 Zemsta (135) 16.00 W sidłach namiętności (100) 17.00 Grzechy miłości (3) 18.00 Pod wiatr (119) 19.00 Zemsta (134) 20.00 W sidłach namiętności (99) 21.00 Grzechy miłości (2) 22.00 Pod wiatr (120) 23.00 Zemsta (135) 00.00 W sidłach namiętności (100) 01.00 Grzechy miłości (3) 02.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 12.00 Między pustynią a morzem 12.30 Wyścigi starych gruchotów 13.00 Pieskie życie 14.00 Bezlitosne żywioły: Łowcy huraganów 15.00 Na krawędzi: Stop klatka - arktyczna przygoda 15.30 Na krawędzi: Wspinaczka w lodzie 16.00 Źródło Mekongu 17.00 Kon Tiki: Z perspektywy czasu 18.00 Wojna na skrzydła i języki 18.30 Na krawędzi przestworzy 19.00 Archiwum rekina: Rekiny młoty 20.00 Groza piątkowej nocy: Przemarsz krabów 21.00 Groza piątkowej nocy: Rekiny 22.00 Groza piątkowej nocy: Śladami Kaberu 23.00 Groza piątkowej nocy: Mieszkańcy Wybrzeża Szkieletów 00.00 Wojna na skrzydła i języki 00.30 Na krawędzi przestworzy 01.00 Archiwum rekina: Rekiny młoty Fox Kids 06.00 Świat według Ludwiczka 06.25 Ric 06.30 Kot Ik! 06.55 VR Troopers 07.20 Beetleborgs 07.45 Spiderman 08.10 X Men 08.35 Pełzando 09.00 Trzy małe duszki 09.25 Hutch Miodowe Serce 09.50 Diplodo 10.15 Ric 10.20 Wesoła Siódemka 10.45 Guziczek 11.10 Pinokio 11.35 Piotruś Pan i piraci 12.00 Trzy małe duszki 12.25 Hutch Miodowe Serce 12.50 Diplodo 13.15 Ric 13.20 Pinokio 13.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci 14.10 Eskadra Orła 14.35 Teknoman 15.00 Spiderman 15.25 X Men 15.50 Masked Rider 16.15 VR Troopers 16.40 Beetleborgs 17.05 Gęsia skórka 17.30 Liceum na morzu 17.55 Świat według Ludwiczka 18.20 Kot Ik! 18.45 Pełzando 19.10 Kleszcz 19.35 Potworne pomidory 20.00 Zakończenie programu QuesTV 08.00 Sporty ekstremalne 08.30 Deskowe szaleństwo 09.00 Sportomania 10.00 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 10.30 Magazyn snowboardingu 11.00 Sporty motorowe 11.30 Policja, kamera, akcja! 12.00 Rallyworld 12.30 Super motocykle 13.00 Świat sportów motorowodnych 13.30 Wojny powietrzne 14.30 Fascynujące technologie 15.00 Wirtualny świat 15.30 Skrzydło w skrzydło 16.00 Deskowe szaleństwo 16.30 Sportomania 17.30 Wędkarstwo północnej Australii 18.00 Magazyn snowboardingu 18.30 Sporty ekstremalne 19.00 Policja, kamera, akcja! 19.30 Rallyworld 20.00 Super motocykle 20.30 Świat sportów motorowodnych 21.00 Sporty motorowe 21.30 Fascynujące technologie 22.00 Wirtualny świat 22.30 Skrzydło w skrzydło 23.00 Wojny powietrzne Bet on Jazz 20.00 Jam Zone 23.30 Grooves 00.00 Midnight Love 01.00 Bet Soundstage 02.00 Jam Zone 05.30 Grooves CARTOON NETWORK 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 07.00 Wiadomości 07.30 Tabaluga 08.00 The Powerpuff Girls 08.30 Krówka i kurczak 09.00 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 09.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 10.00 Dzieciństwo Flintstonów 10.30 Szczenię zwane Scooby Doo 11.00 Wiadomości 11.15 Czarodziejska karuzela 11.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 12.00 Tabaluga 12.30 Mrugający Bill 13.00 Tom i Jerry 13.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 14.00 Popeye 14.30 Flintstonowie 15.00 Jetsonowie 15.30 Droopy 16.00 Rodzina Addamsów 16.30 Beetlejuice 17.00 Sylwester i Tweety 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Tom i Jerry 20.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 21.00 Kreskówki nad kreskówkami 21.30 Cultoons - kultowe kreskówki 22.00 Scooby Doo 22.30 Beetlejuice 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Co za kreskówka! 01.30 Maska 02.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Wiadomości 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Wiadomości 05.30 Tabaluga Le Cinema 14.00 Mamies - komedia, Francja 1992, reż. Annick Lanoe, wyk. Danielle Darrieux, Sophie Desmorets, Paulette Dubost (90 min) 15.30 Świętoszek (Le tartuffe) - komedia, Francja 1984, reż. Jacqules Lasalle/Gerard Depardieu, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Elizabeth Depardieu, Francois Perier, Bernard Freyd (140 min) 18.00 Tiger, Löwe, Panther - komedia, Niemcy 1989, reż. Dominik Graf, wyk. Natja Brunckhorst, Martina Gedeck, Sabine Kaack, Thomas Winkler (120 min) 20.00 Kroniki domowe - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1997, reż. Leszek Wosiewicz, wyk. Grażyna Szapołowska, Krzysztof Kolberger, Stanisława Celińska, Aleksander Ihnatowicz (90 min) 22.00 Clara et Les Chics Types - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1981, reż. Jacques Monnet, wyk. Isabelle Adjani, Daniel Auteuil, Josiane Balasko, Marianne Sergent (105 min) 00.00 Despair- dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy/Francja 1978, reż. Rainer Werner Fassbinder, wyk. Dirk Bogarde, Andrea Ferreol, Volker Spengler, Klaus Lowitsch (119 min)